Egy történet Myrtanából
by Ser Matten
Summary: LEÍRÁS AZ ELSŐ RÉSZBEN!


**Halo, elnézést hogy eddig tartott elkezdeni a Remake-t, de más elfoglaltságaim voltak, de itt az ismertető.**

* * *

Myrtana királya, Rhobar, aki második ezen a néven, az emberek királyságának és Innos hitének a védelmezője, 30 éven át uralkodott a birodalmában és ezalatt a harminc év alatt, sikeresen kiűzte Myrtanaból az összes ellenségét. A kapzsi, a sötét istent imádó, pénzéhes fejvadászokat és rabszolga kereskedőket délről, a kalózokat keletről és a saját, önző nemeseit, akik mindent megtettek annak érdekében hogy akár a királyság rovására is csak a saját zsebüket tömhessék. Nem volt senki aki megmerte volna kérdőjelezni a hatalmát.

Kivéve egyvalakit, északról.

Háború dúlja fel Myrtana földjét. A fagyos északi Nordmar földjéről érkező, hódító orkok támadtak az emberi királyságra.

A zöldbőrű, hatalmas termetű bestiák, olyan erővel és könyörtelenséggel lepték el Myrtana északi régióit mint a pestis. A király és a hadserege egyszerűen tehetetlen volt ezeknek a fenevadaknak az erejével szemben.

Miután az orkoknak sikerült megszilárdítani az erejüket északon, a birodalom fővárosát, Vengardot választották célpontjukul. A király, a mágusaitól kért megoldást és ők sikeresen megtalálták a megoldást.

Myrtana földjén, szerte lehetett találni, mágikus érclelőhelyeket. Ebből a fajta ércből, olyan erejű fegyvert és páncélt lehet készíteni ami gyakorlatilag törhetetlen, ellenáll a mágikus támadásoknak és a fegyver bármilyen páncélon áthatol.

Az új csodafegyverrel, az emberek gyakorlatilag a vereség kapujából egyenlítettek és sikeresen visszaűzték az orkokat oda, ahonnan jöttek, de épphogy csak sikerült.

A háború ezzel még nem ért véget. Hogy az orkok ne jöhessenek vissza olyan könnyen mint az előbb, a legészakibb falu határába, Faringba, építettek egy hatalma erődöt és a legerősebb katonákkal őriztették.

Sajnos két probléma ütötte fel a fejét a háború folytatásával kapcsolatban. Az első, az orkok gyorsabban rendezték a soraikat mint ahogy a király gondolta volna és teljes had erejükkel, Faring ellen meneteltek. A másik dolog, Myrtana összes mágikus érclelőhelye kimerült, kivéve egy helyen.

A királyság délnyugati partjaitól, több száz kilométerre található Khorinis szigete ahol az ismert világ legnagyobb érclelőhelye található.

Amikor az orkok teljes erejükkel megindultak Faring ellen, a védők közül, alig egy maroknyi lovagnak volt varázsfegyvere. Ez nem törte meg az emberek lelkét és nem hagyták hogy a zöldbőrűek ismét felgyújtsák az otthonaikat.

Az emberek sikeresen megtartották Faringot, de a királyi hadsereg, gyakorlatilag elpusztult és alig egy töredéke maradt meg.

A király és a királysága, az orkok elleni háborút jobban megszenvedték mint bármi mást a történelmük során.

Mindenki kétségbeesett, még a király is. Mivel a katonai erő, rettenetesen megcsappant, a királyságban egyre nőtt a bűnözés, olyannyira hogy az polgárháborúhoz is vezethetett volna. Ezért az uralkodó kitalálta a legmegfelelőbb megoldást.

Minden elfogott bűnözőt, bűnétől függetlenül, a khorinisi bányákba küldte hogy mágikus ércet termeljenek a birodalom számára. Az egykor Bányavölgyként ismert, völgyet, amit előszeretettel látogattak utazók, vagy a helyiek, ma már messziről elkerülik és Börtönkolóniának hívják, mivel már több ezer és ezer bűnözőt szállítottak a völgybe.

Korábban már volt róla szó, hogy a király katonai ereje már jócskán lecsökkent, ezért képtelen volt megfelelő mennyiségű katonát küldeni a völgybe, ezért, hogy a rabok ne szökhessenek meg, odaküldte a birodalom legtehetségesebb mágusait hogy hozzanak létre egy mágikus erőteret, amit csak "Kupolának" hívtak és ezzel meggátolták a rabok szökését. Egy apró hiba csúszott a mágusok számításába.

Valami ismeretlen, démoni erő, megzavarta a varázslat érzékeny szerkezetét és az erőtér nem csak a bányát és az ott élő rabokat ejtette örökre fogságba, de az egész völgyet és magukat a mágusokat is.

A nagy fejetlenséget kihasználva, a foglyok elérkezettnek látták az időt hogy átvegyék a hatalmat. Alig egy-két nap alatt, a foglyok lemészárolták a maroknyi katonát, akik eddig uralkodtak felettük és innentől, átvették az uralmat a völgy felett.

A mai napig nem tudni, mi zavarhatta meg a mágiát, a bent rekedt mágusok, akiket a fellázadt rabok megkíméltek, folytatták a kutatást, de eddig nem jártak sikerrel.

A rabok ezzel a lépésükkel nem csak az érc kereskedelmet, de az egész királyságot is válságos helyzetbe hozták. A völgyben található érc nélkül, amit eddig a rabok bányásztak, a birodalomnak esélye sem lett volna egy újabb ork invázióval szemben.

Nem volt választása, hogy megmenthesse a népét, kénytelen volt egyezkedni a bűnözőkkel és megadni mindent, amit kérnek, ételt, italt, fegyvereket, szajhákat, cserébe folytatták az érc termelését.

Egy napon, egy csoport elítéltet hoztak a völgyhöz. Nem, a Névtelen Hős nem volt köztük. Ő előtte egy héttel érkezett ez a csoport. Közülük senki sem tudta, de néhányan komoly dolgokat fognak véghezvinni.

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld be a kedvenceid közé és követésre, ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

 **\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

 **\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika**


End file.
